Walkthrough
Change Log Change Log Conselhos Gerais Fale com as pessoas! (E quando eu digo falar, eu realmente quero dizer, ouça!) A maior parte deste jogo é sobre interagir com os diferentes personagens, e o diálogo é a principal maneira de o jogo lhe dar dicas sobre o que você pode fazer a seguir. Mesmo quando o MC estiver falando sozinho, preste atenção e aja de acordo com as dicas que receber. Vá a lugares e clique em coisas Tente visitar locais diferentes no mapa e procure objetos que você possa interagir e telas adicionais para explorar. As coisas em que você pode clicar ficarão destacadas quando você mover o cursor sobre elas, então mova o mouse por todo o lugar. Volte a noite... (no próximo dia... ou apenas mais tarde no jogo...) Tente revisitar um personagem ou local em diferentes horários para ver se algo muda. A grande diferença acontece entre o dia e a noite, mas você ☀mas você também deve prestar atenção à diferença entre a manhã e tarde. Veja a próxima seção ("Tempo") para mais detalhes. Também verifique de vez em quando se alguma coisa mudou com base no dia da semana ou outros eventos que você completou. Volte com dinheiro A solução para muitos dos "quebra-cabeças" do jogo é comprar algo do shopping, e isso significa que você terá que fazer alguns trabalhos de verão. Começando, você estará preso trabalhando no Minigame Diane's Garden por ~ $ 90 por mini-game. Mas durante o verão, você pode desenvolver seu relacionamento com Diane para conseguir um aumento ou investir US $ 500 em uma bicicleta de entrega para poder trabalhar na pizzaria. Até as últimas etapas do jogo, você sempre precisa de dinheiro para alguma coisa, então se você se encontrar com uma manhã ou tarde "livre", vá ganhando! Suba o nível das suas estatísticas Outra barreira comum entre você e peitos é baixa estatística. Para aumentar a sua força, consiga um amigo e levante pesos na academia. Para aumentar sua destreza, vá ao ginásio e siga as instruções do Mestre Somrak. Para ganhar mais carisma, complete batalhas de rap no parque à noite. E para aumentar seu QI, você pode jogar o jogo Maze Runner no seu computador. Técnico Salve os arquivos de dados Salve os arquivos podem ser encontrados nesses locais: * Windows - \game\saves and %AppData%\RenPy\SummertimeSaga * Android - Android/data/summer.time.saga/files/saves * Mac - /Users/USERNAME/Library/Renpy/SummertimeSaga (folder may be hidden) (thanks to Zylva) * Linux - /game/saves and $HOME/.renpy/SummertimeSaga (thanks to Васалкар КГБ) * Outros - %USERPROFILE%\.renpy\SummertimeSaga (thanks to strayerror) PS Arquivos salvos se parecem com: 1-5-LT1.save. The naming format is as follows pageNumber-pageSlotNumber-LT1.save. ie 1-5-LT1.save is the save file for the 5th slot on the 1st page, and 2-3-LT1.save is the save file for the 3rd slot on the 2nd page and so on. 1-5-LT1 (1).save não é um arquivo salvo válido. In this case remove the " (1)" from the name of the file to use the save file. Android Installation Make sure you've removed all previous installs of the game, there seems to be an issue when doing an update on android. Tempo Neste jogo, cada semana é dividida em sete dias (calendário normal: seg-dom) e cada dia é dividido em quatro períodos de tempo (manhã, tarde, noite e tarde da noite). Dia da semana O dia exato da semana raramente importa - basicamente, apenas anote se um personagem ou mensagem lhe disser que algo acontecerá em um dia específico da semana. (Ao usar o telescópio para espiar Mia de manhã, o MC só vai dizer que ela está se preparando para a igreja no domingo. No entanto, sua família está na igreja no sábado e no domingo de manhã.) Mas os fins de semana (sábado e domingo) são um pouco diferentes do resto da semana. Durante os finais de semana: * A escola está fechada. Assim, os outros alunos estarão em outro lugar (por exemplo, Erik estará em casa durante todo o dia), e qualquer missão que envolva ir à escola terá que esperar até segunda-feira. * Semelhante ao anterior - se um personagem diz que não pode fazer algo porque "você tem que ir para a escola", eles podem ser mais receptivos nos finais de semana (ou apenas no final do dia). * A igreja está ativa pela manhã * A concessionária de carros está fechada * O prefeito Rump tem palco e pódio no shopping * Muitas pequenas diferenças de diálogo * Pelo menos um evento secreto não pode acontecer Tempo do dia As diferenças mais óbvias são entre os períodos diurno (manhã / tarde) e noturno (noite / tarde da noite), mas TODOS os períodos funcionam de forma um pouco diferente. Lista abreviada de diferenças: * Telas diurnas vs noturnas * Todos os locais abertos de manhã / tarde, muitos locais fechados à noite * Praticamente não são permitidas ações durante a madrugada * Erik indisponível nas manhãs da semana ("na escola") * Mia no laboratório de ciências nas manhãs de segunda a sexta * Debbie e Jenny só tomam banho de manhã * Debbie e Jenny em suas camas à noite Falando em tempo O dia atual da semana e a hora do dia podem ser encontrados na "barra de menu" na parte superior da tela. O dia da semana é escrito na caixa de texto logo abaixo do nome da sala, enquanto o "relógio" no meio superior da tela informa o período de tempo atual. (Se você tiver dificuldade em entender o relógio, veja a tabela abaixo.) Status * Agilidade - Mestre Somrak no Ginásio. Parte da história de Jenny * Força - Kevin no Ginásio. Fale com Kevin na cafeteria no segundo andar da escola, depois fale com Erik (favor) para negociar com Kevin * Inteligência - Jogue o Minigame Maze Runner no seu PC em seu quarto. * Carisma - batalhas de rap no parque à noite. Desbloqueie conversando com Eve na aula de francês. Cookie Jar e Conquistas Você pode verificar seu progresso no desbloqueio de cenas usando o recurso Cookie Jar, que você pode acessar no menu principal do jogo. Conquistas serão desbloqueadas à medida que você avança no jogo e encontra segredos. Objetivos Observe que o sistema objetivo / rastreador de metas do jogo ainda está em desenvolvimento e não inclui todas as dicas e pode persistir após a conclusão do enredo. Não se preocupe com isso. Jenny Route Requisitos: * Conserte seu PC (Compre as partes por $200 no Consum-R no Shopping) * Agilidade (Certifique-se de treinar Agilidade todos os dias) Walkthrough # Ginásio - Muay Thai - quarto de Jenny - Mesa de Cama - Calcinha - $ 100 de comércio de calcinha. (Calcinhas serão boas apenas para 2-3 treinos de Muay Thai, assim que ele pedir outro par fale com Jenny.) # Aguarde alguns dias # Fale com Jenny - "Diane precisa de você". - Diário - Sala Jenny (Noite) - PC - BAD MONSTER - webcam - Conectar. # Quarto daJenny - Comércio de calcinha - Compre Electro Clit (US$ 100) - quarto da Jenny, Comércio de Calcinhas - Ginásio - Muay Thai. # PC - Webcam - seu quarto (Noite) - Cama - Cuddle. (Mestre não vai te treinar mais depois da 2 ª vez que você deu a ele calcinha. (Checkpoint). # Acorde - Telescópio - Erik - Jenny vai até você. (Checkpoint). # Chuveiro - Espiar (Peep). # Chuveiro - Espiar (Peep) - cozinha - sala de jantar - mesa. # Jenny room - Deal - ($ 500) Alright - Suck on it - Stop. # Jenny Room (Night time) - Cama - Cuddle - Squeeze mamas. # Shower - Go Inside - Need help? - Beg. (Cutscene no hall Checkpoint) # Mude de lugar - retorne à noite - Sala de estar - TV - Continue assistindo -> Quarto da Jenny - PC - E-mail - Pink Channel - ID: L6BV12R Key: 12345. # Vá para a tv à noite - Pink Channel - Coloque ID e Chave. (Muay Thai deve estar disponível novamente) Jenny room - Calcinha - $ 200 Ultra Vibrator - Give to Jenny - Train Agility. # TV à noite - Debbie sai fora. # Acordar - PC - Webcam - Telescópio da noite (Escolha tudo, Jenny deve entrar). (Cena do lado de fora da sala (Checkpoint) # Jenny Room à noite - Cuddle - Squeeze Boobs - Esfregue Cona # Shower - Go Inside - Precisa de ajuda? - Beg - Beg. # Deixar - De volta para casa à noite - TV (Checkpoint com Jenny Footjob). (Muay Thai deve estar disponível novamente) # Jenny Room - Calcinhas - Symbian Duplo ($ 500) # Acordar - PC - Webcam - Telescópio da noite (Escolha tudo, Jenny deve entrar). # (Ponto de verificação) # Jenny Room à noite - Cuddle - Squeeze Boobs - Rub Buceta - Coloque dentro. (Mid-Day Jenny vozes do quarto (Checkpoint) - Jenny Room) (Wake up - cena de salão # Shower - Go Inside - Precisa de ajuda? - Beg - Beg - Coloque dentro # Chave na casa principal no hangar ao lado do chapéu # Algemas de Rosa (US $ 50) - Fezes da garagem - Sótão - Cheerleader uniforme # Wake Up - Jenny Room - Show - Break Free (Verificação de Força) - Cum Inside se forte. fora se não e ficar mais forte. - Jenny room (Noite) - Cuddle - Squeeze Boobs - Rub Buceta - Coloque-o dentro - Rabbit Fuck - Cum Inside (verificação da força). # Shower - Go Inside - Precisa de ajuda? - Beg - Beg - Put inside - Cum Inside (Verificação de força). Debbie Route Requisitos: * Carisma (Todas as noites, vá ao parque e faça as batalhas de rap, guia para batalhas de rap na parte inferior) Walkthrough # Complete Intro - ir para a escola # Cozinha - telefonema Debbie # Entrada - Cutscene para começar a busca do gramado # Consum-R - Comprar Gas Can = $ 100 # Garagem - Use cortador de grama # Porão - Cutscene # Sleep -> Entrance - Mafia cutscene # Outside House - Debbie e a Sra. J cutscene # Entrada - Cutscene para começar a busca de cano # Chuveiro - Cutscene # Porão - Desligue a válvula de água # Consum-R - Buy Wrench = US $ 50 # Chuveiro - busca completa # Espie Debbie no chuveiro - pode ter que esperar alguns dias até que ela esteja lá # Fora - Mafia cutscene 2 # Entrada - Ajuda com o vácuo Me Help # Cozinha - Ajuda com pratos ajudar # Porão - Ajuda na lavanderia ajudar # Quarto da Debbie - Tome loção da cômoda # Porão - Her Lotion cutscene (Desbloqueia a opção Lotion com Debbie) # Debbie's Bedroom - Tire a calcinha da cômoda e deite na cama # Noite de entrada - convite para assistir TV # Sala de estar - Assista TV com Debbie # Entrada - Convite para ir ao shopping Sim # Garagem - Entre no carro # Cupido - Pegue o colar do stand, fale com Debbie, entre no camarim (Desbloqueia o Jerby na cama) # Sono - sonho de Debbie # Entrada -> Sala de estar -> Quarto de Debbie - Peek on Debbie # Sono - sonho molhado de Debbie # Cozinha - Prática de Beijos Beijos -> pode me ensinar? Carisma de 5 batalhas de rap requeridas à noite no parque (Desbloqueia opção de Beijar com Debbie) # Espie Debbie no chuveiro - em pode ter que esperar alguns dias até que ela esteja lá # Entrada - Cutscene para começar a busca do carro # Garagem - Verifique o carro # Cozinha - Diga a Debbie (Desbloqueia concessionária de carros) # Concessionária de carros - uma reivindicação de seguro -> DTFM0M -> Convença-a Carisma de 7, batalhas de rap requeridas à noite no parque # Fora da casa - Cutscene # Quarto de Debbie - não posso ajudar! -> gosto de você # Sleep - Cutscene of Debbie sacudindo # Lado de fora - Mafia cutscene (Desbloqueia o banho com a Debbie) # Corredor à noite - Cutscene (Desbloqueia dormindo com Debbie) # Dormir na cama da Debbie # Entrada à noite -> Cozinha - Cutscene Debbie e Diane # Sala de estar - filme com Debbie # Sleep - Cutscene com Debbie chupando # Dormir -> Quintal - Gemeos Furtos # Chuveiro - Obter toalha # Sala de jantar - dedilhado Cutscene Debbie # Sleep - Primeira vez com Debbie # Durma novamente -> Quarto - Leia nota # Quarto da Debbie - Pegue a cesta de lavanderia # Porão - Lavanderia Sex Diane Route Requisitos: * Força nível 2. Walkthrough # Entre no quintal de Diane. # Visite a garagem do MC, tire a pá da parede. # Regresse a Diane no jardim. Durma por alguns dias. # Visite o quintal de Diane e fale com ela. Entregar leite para a pizzaria. Certifique-se de ir no quarto dos fundos. # Retornar para Diane. Durma por alguns dias. # VERIFICAÇÃO DE FORÇA - Deve ter 2 de força. Durma depois da cena. # Visite o quintal de Diane. Ajude Diane a entrar, visite a cozinha para tomar um copo de água e depois volte para o quarto de Diane. Dormir. # Visite o quintal e jardim de Diane. # Entre na casa de Diane. Vá ao mercado. # Compre spray de repelente verde. # Volte para o quintal e jardim de Diane. Dormir # Visite o quintal de Diane. Vá para a porta da frente e vá para a cozinha. Trabalho no Jardim. Dormir # Visita de Debbie no quarto. # Visite o quintal de Diane. Conversa. Verifique a cozinha para a ferramenta. Devolva a ferramenta para Diane. Durma por alguns dias. # Visite o quintal de Diane. Conversa. Entre no galpão e pegue o leite. Entregar para novo local, creche. Volte para a casa de Diane e dê a ela o dinheiro. Durma por alguns dias. # Visite o quintal de Diane. Entre na porta da frente do MC naquela noite. Debbie vai te dar uma torta. Volte para Diane. Clique na porta da frente. Entre no jardim. Clique no galpão. Dormir. # Visite o quintal de Diane. Conversa. Vá para galpão e use a bomba de leite na lata de leite. Volte para Diane e fale. Visite a cozinha e faça uma bebida para Diane. Aleatório que de 3 bebidas você recebe. Retornar para Diane. Jardim. Dormir. # Visite o quintal de Diane. Durma por alguns dias. # Visite o quintal de Diane. Jardim. Digite galpão. Fale com Diane. Revisite Diane para mais opções de cenas H. Durma por alguns dias. # Entre na casa do MC à noite. Vá para a cozinha. Dormir. # Visite o quintal de Diane. Obter leite do galpão. Entregue para a escola. Vá para o escritório da Sra. Smith, clique em Ronda. Volte para Diane e fale. Durma por alguns dias. # Entre na cozinha. Visite as docas. Compre Sea Trout ou pesque-o. Volte para a cozinha. Dormir. # Visite o quintal de Diane. Clique na creche. Entre no lado esquerdo da casa, e pegue o martelo e a serra. Saída. Volte para a casa de Diane. Digite a casa do MC pela porta da frente. Durma por uma semana. # Entre na cozinha. Visite Diane's e entre, fazendo um tour pelo Barn. Vá ao Consum-R e compre o jarro de leite. Vá à biblioteca, fale com o bibliotecário e tenha um livro de criação. Retornar para Diane. Jogar minigame Visite a sala de estar à noite. Durma por alguns dias. # Entre na casa do MC à noite. Entre na sala de estar. Ir para a cama. Masturbate, então durma. # Entre na cozinha. Visite Diane's. Vá para a clínica. Escolte Diane até o 2º andar. Entre no banheiro. Obter uma cena opcional da enfermeira. Volte para a casa do MC. # Visite Diane's. Colete o pacote do Ivy in Pink no shopping. Retornar para Diane. # Minigame para engravidar Diane. Se for bem sucedida, a gravidez irá evoluir ao longo de 4 semanas até o nascimento, e mais 2 semanas até que Diane tenha colado o suficiente com o bebê para enviá-lo para a creche. # Clique na porta de Debbie à noite. Essa cena dependerá de quanto da história de Debbie você completou antes deste ponto. Recomenda-se novamente limpar Debbie completamente antes de começar, mas pode haver resultados alternativos se você não o fizer. O minigame da gravidez pode estar disponível. Essa cena também depende do estado atual da gravidez de Diane. # Vá para a cozinha. # Visite o hospital. Vá para o 2º andar. Fale com Micoe (enfermeira). Volte para o lobby. Fale com o Roz. Vá para o 3º andar. Conheça Priya. Você pode usar Pregnex para aumentar a chance de sucesso na gravidez. Você pode concluir esta etapa a qualquer momento após a primeira visita à enfermeira. Mia Rota (Helen e Mia) Requisitos * Ganhe dinheiro para comprar a tarefa de casa completa ($500 - Webcam e Partes do computador) Walkthrough # Fale com Mia na Sala de Ciência sobre o dever de casa # Visite Mia em casa à noite # Visite a casa de Mia durante a tarde (fale com os pais) # 2ª visita - pego por Helen # Visite Mia na escola (sala de ciências) # Donut Quest para Harold (US $ 50, donut é aleatório a cada jogo, pergunte às pessoas na estação por dicas) # Visite Mia na escola (sala de ciências) # Visite a casa de Mia à noite # Busca de desenho de tatuagem (sala de aula de arte) (sem progressão de tempo ao desenhar desenhos) # Loja de tatuagens no sábado de manhã - $ 200 # Visite Mia na escola (sala de ciências) # Visite Mia à noite (mostrando tatuagem) # Texto de Mia - ajude a resgatá-la - A chave está na estátua no quarto de Helen (porta do lado direito no corredor do andar de cima) # Visite a tarde da casa de Mia (após cerca de 3-4 dias) # Fale com Helen na igreja (Carisma deve ser 3-4) # Fale com Mia / Helen em casa à tarde # Texto de Mia (após cerca de 3-4 dias) # Visite Mia em casa à tarde # Encontrar Harold (fale com as pessoas na delegacia de polícia, na moldura da mesa de Harold está no lado inferior direito) # Visita da freira (após cerca de 3-4 dias) # Visite a igreja à noite # Convencer Helen (Carisma deve ser 5) # Visite a igreja à noite # Visite Mia na escola # Óculos aviador para Harold # Vá para as celas no andar de baixo # Visite a casa de Mia (no andar de cima) à tarde / noite # Espartilho para Helen (US $ 300) # Visita do Freira # Comprar chicote ($ 500) # Visite a igreja à noite # Visite a casa de Mia à tarde (Talk to Mia, Diálogo com Helen) # Encontre o estoque do ladrão (parque) # Retornar para Harold # Visita freira # Visite Harold # Comprar Strapon ($ 500) # Noite da igreja SALVE SEU JOGO !!!!! Pois isso vai ramificar Escolha 1 - “Helen é sua escrava sexual” # Foda Helen # Fale para Harold novamente na delegacia de polícia para ambas as cenas de Helen ## Foda Helen a tarde na casa dela e a noite na igreja Escolha 2 - “Tire a virgindade da Mia” # Assista Angelica # Visite a casa da Mia durante a tarde ## Foda Mia a noite Erik/Mrs. Johnson/June Rota Requirements * Need to repair your computer ($200) * Need Dexterity up to 4 (Jenny quest : trading pants twice - Electro Clit trade for pant the 2nd time.) Walkthrough # Go to Erik's Basement, then go to the backroom (room at the right of the basement) # # Look into the cabinet under the aquarium. # Talk to Erik at mid-day in his room, choose "Cards" option. # Go to the Mall, then at the Comic Store, left at Pink (sex store) # Click on the cards' showcase (under the figurines' showcase) # Buy the 2nd card: Cock Crown of Thorns ($50) # Talk to Erik at mid-day in his room, choose "Cock Crown of Thorns" option. # At mid-day, go to the gym, then in the Yoga Room (at the back of the Gym's room) # Talk to Mrs. Johnson, choose "What was that?" option: Anna appears during conversation. # Continue the main storyline: Let one day pass # At mid-day, talk to Erik in the basement # Go to his bedroom: if "The Package" is an option of the conversation, it's OK, Else continue the main storyline. # Go to your bedroom, click on "Egay" on your computer, type "Orcette" in the search bar, then purchase the item ($500) # Wait until Tuesday, check your mail box at front of your house, and take the box. # Go to Erik's house at morning, talk to Mrs Johnson # At mid-day, go to Erik's bedroom and talk to him: choose "The package" option. # Sleep, and at morning Debbie enters your room and say Mrs Johnson is at the door. # Go to entrance : Mrs Johnson talks to you. # At mid-day, go to Erik's bedroom : Erik talks about his trouble. # Go to school: MC beaten by Dexter. Leave hospital. # Go to the entrance of your house : Mrs. Johnson and Debbie discussion. - Need $700. # Visit Erik at his basement: he's drinking whiskey. # Go to the Comic Store at the mall, left at Pink (sex store) # Buy the VR glasses (in shelf, up to the figures' showcase): $600 # Click on the shelf at left of the store, buy the game "World of Orcette": $100 # Talk to Erik in his bedroom, choose "VR Headset" option. # Talk to Mrs. Johnson at morning: she needs you to Yoga practice. # At night, go to gym, then to the Yoga Room : talk to Anna. # Choose "Downward Dog", then "Happy Baby" and finally "Plow Position" # Talk to Mrs. Johnson in the morning: she needs you for her Yoga exercise. # At night, go to Erik's bedroom. Then go to Mrs. Johnson's bedroom: she's breastfeeding Erik. # Let one day pass. # Talk to Mrs. Johnson at morning: choose "Breastfeeding" option. # Go to Erik's bedroom, and choose "Mrs. Johnson" option. # (Do homework once, go to Mia's House at mid-day) # Need Dexterity up to 5. # Need to sleep several times to trigger random telescope scene. # When MC is hearing noise outside when sleeping, choose "Use the telescope". # Go to the Backyard, click on the robber. # Go to the Police Station, then to Police Basement. # Talk to Larry (Erik's Dad). # Go to Erik's house: Mrs Johnson discussion. # At mid-day, talk to Erik in his bedroom: choose "Message from your Dad." option. # Talk to Larry at Police Basement, then go to Park. Click on tree. # Click on bag then on key. - Need Charisma up to 5 # Let pass one day. # Go to Erik's house: Mrs Johnson and Erik discussion. # At night, go to Mrs Johnson bedroom, choose "Invite to Poker" # Offer a drink (click on bottle of whiskey in basement) # Win Poker game by stripping Mrs Johnson. (Guide at the bottom) # Choose "Go see her" option. Then go to basement's backroom. Click on Mrs Johnson: teasing scene. # Let one day pass. Go to Erik's house: Mrs Johnson discussion. # Talk to Erik at mid-day # Caution!!! You Must save here- For it will branch out # Talk to Mrs Johnson: Erik's House Entrance if morning, Mrs Johnson's bedroom if night. # Choose "About Erik" option. ' Two Choices – Three Branches: ' Choice 1 "Sex education" # Let pass one day. Go to Erik's bedroom: Erik conversation. # Go to Mrs Johnson's bedroom: trigger side-quest Birth Control Pills and Karma Sutra book # Go to the Library, click on shelf and click on Yoga Kamasutra book. # Go to the Hospital. # Talk to the receptionist Roz: choose "Schedule" option. # Go to 2nd floor, click on right door, and click on phone. Go to 1st floor, click on reception desk, then click on box keys: take card "STORAGE" card (access key). # Go to 2nd floor, click on right door, then click on up-left window: take "ANTI PREG" pills # Go to Mrs Johnson's bedroom: MC gives her items. # Let one day pass, go to Mrs. Johnson's bedroom. Click on her: choose "Sex education" option. Choice 2 "Get him a girlfriend" # Go to Erik's bedroom, choose "Girlfriend" option. # Go to school, then to Computer Lab (next to Cafeteria) #''Caution!!! Must save here for another branching'' # Click on the geek girl, June. Choose "Ask about class". Option 1 "My friend Erik" # At mid-day, go to Erik's bedroom. Talk to Erik and choose "Girlfriend" option. # At night, go to Mrs Johnson's bedroom. Talk to her and choose "Girlfriend" option. # Let one day pass. Go to Erik's house: Erik and June discussion. # At night, go to Mrs Johnson's bedroom. Click on her: choose "Private Yoga" option. Option 2 "I'll play" # At mid-day, go to Erik's bedroom. Talk to Erik and choose "Girlfriend" option. # At night, go to Mrs Johnson's bedroom. Talk to her and choose "Girlfriend" option. # Let one day pass. Go to Computer Lab at school. Talk to June, choose "Hang out" option. # At night, in your bedroom, talk to June, and choose "Play games" option. # Win the mini-game. Choose "It's hot" option. # Go to Computer Lab at school. Talk to June, choose "Cosplay" option. # Go to Comic Store, left at Pink (sex store). Click on costume, and buy "Orcette Queen" outfit ($300). # Go to Computer Lab at school. Talk to June, choose "Cosplay" option: give her the outfit. # At night, in your bedroom, talk to June: June wears outfit, fuck scene. ## Each time you "Hang out" her (Computer Lab), you can fuck her at night in your bedroom: "Cosplay Sex" or "Sex" Aqua Route Requirements: * Progress in Jenny Route to get enough Dexterity and Erik Route will unlock the Hospital * Progress in Erik Route till you get the key in the stolen loot * Progress in Mia Route till you unlock the church Walkthrough # Pier - Talk to Cpt. Terry your secret # Clinic - Talk to Roz Ancestry # Second Floor Clinic Key Room - Think Happy Thought (Blame DarkCookie for this scene. Who the hell does that? (Unless you're into it)) - Obtain Obituary Records # Inventory - Open Obituary Records # Graveyard - Left Gravestone # Church Bell Tower - Bell # Hill - Left Tree Hole - Obtain Old Scroll (What puzzle looks like) # Forest Night Time - Middle Area - Puzzle (Shuffle tiles if needed for Half Moon with 3 stripes in upper left) # Receive treasure map - Go to Library check bookshelf for Old Book (Decipher Key) # Park - Fountain - Coin (Cross, Bottom mid) for Code # Beach - Island - Click and dig # Code - 1513 (Octopus - Mermaid - Octopus - Anchor ) # Key from Stolen Goods Bag in Park via Erik Story line # Receive Golden Compass - Pier - Cpt. Terry (May have to talk event and return next day) # Cpt. Terry - Compass - Receive Golden Lure # Go fishing - Use Golden Lure - Cast Lure between Bra and Pearl (Crack in seafloor) # Defeat Octopus (mini game) # Underwater cave maze (Up-Up-Left-Left-Up-Right-Up) # Chat with lure thief Mating # Pier - Capt. Terry Retire # Go fishing use Golden Lure to capture the ugly fish. # Show Cpt. Terry the fish - Go to Lair Mrs. Bissette - French Teacher Route Requisitos * Força média Walkthrough Dicionário francês # Talk to Mrs. Bisette to talk about the private tutoring, you will recieve mission to get Dictionary # You must go to Library and talk to Librarian then she will tell you to check bookshelf. # Click on the French Dictionary on the bookshelf. # Ask librarian about the ripped pages. # Talk to Judith to obtain her Dictionary. # Go to Computer Lab and talk to June. # Fix the Printer By hitting it (strength test must be 2 or greater). # Go to French class and do exam # Give back the dictionary to Judith. French Food' # Attend to Mrs Bisette class and she will tell you to write something about food # Go to Library and talk to Librarian. She will Tell you to find 3 books (Erik, Latinas and Dexter). # Talk to Erik at night in his house. He will tell you that he lost it in his room. # Go to Erik’s bedroom and check under the bed. (You must come back during the morning or day to be able to click on it.) # At school go to left hallway, towards the showers (there will be a cutscene with Latinas). # Go in the shower room and click on the bag to pick it up. # Make your way to Basketball Court to talk to Dexter. # Go to the principal’s office to get the master key in the afternoon. # Head to Dexters locker in the Right hallway of School,(Look for the Beaten up locker) open locker and collect the book. # Return to the Librarian and get the Cheese book from her. # Go home and do your Homework. # In the morning go French class and see Mrs. Bissette, she say she would like to talk to you in her office. Do so. French Test # Mrs. Bisette wants you to convince Roxxy to attend the French test. # Talk to Roxxy and offer to help find her pom-poms. # Go to the coach’s office during the afternoon. (must have master key) The pom-poms are in the locker. # Give Roxxy the pom-poms! then tell her that you will get Jenny to help her. # Go home, ask Jenny and pay her $500 first # Speak to Roxxy. # The next day at home go downstairs In the morning or afternoon and cutscene will occur. # Go to French class and beat the French Quiz Minigame # Receive the nice reward at night in Mrs. Bisette office Mrs. Dewitt - Music Teacher Route Requirements: * None Walkthrough # Flute- talk to erik, then go to raven peak and click on the branch then go to your house garage and click on the drill on the shelf by the left of the car and go to workbench by right of car. and go to class and do those stuff. # Talent show finding- Dewitt will talk about talent show and the like, and MC of course is roped in and have to find 2 other people to do the talent show. So first to get Eve and tell her that talent show stuff. and you will tell her that Erik have the karoke machine, so go to erik house at nighttime and do the musical notes. You must click the notes at the line. when you finished eve will join. Now you must go Ask Erik at his house at nighttime he will say no. Then go to Kevin at the cafeteria during afternoon and you will get quest for guitar, talk to erik about it and you must get the boards from treehouse area, then go to Diane shed and grab the paint then go to garage and do those workbench modification. then go to basement and get Red guitar. now back to kevin and you got him in the team. Do the classes till you get the auditorium trashed message from eve. # Auditorium- after some cutscene with eve, follow the trail to smith office, then look in the office. then do the park stuff at night. get quest for Beers. talk to erik for beers. Go in the basement of erik house and grab them. Go to auditorium during morning or afternoon. after you done cleaning the auditorium, Go to Dewitt classroom to talk to her. then proceed with Kevin and eve. Go to Science classroom and get prompt for nighttime raid. # Adhesive- go talk to erik at his house at night or afternoon cafeteria, then go to school at night and follow the robed people then go to smith office. then leave. go to school as usual and cutscene, then go to smith office and see the sticky people. go to auditorium and do the stuff and musical note (must land the note at the line) and do those stuff . Then you can go to Dewitt office at night anytime you want. Ms. Okita - Science Teacher Route Requirements: * None Walkthrough # Office break in- talk to okita to trigger office. go to smith office during afternoon and get the code and now go to her office and type it in (6219) and talk to cute Konti. pick up the blueprint and lab coats and glass. give to okita Glasses stuff- talk to okita and she will tell you to find specific glass. then you must talk to judith. then Go to park with her (unlock when talking to eve in bisette classroom morning) with her then go to her locker and get the glasses and go to okita and you must have 5 INT to complete it (increase it by playing game on your computer at home maze game) then do the glasses and get a nice view. # Vibrating panties- talk to okita and she will tell you to get some stuff such as rumble Box. and you will talk to June and she will tell you to find a controller that have rumble box. and now you must talk to erik. then go to treehouse and get it and give to june. then go to okita and you must have 8 INT and do the panties. talk to okita the next few day and she will hand you remote and have fun. # Mind wipe serum- okita will tell you to collect few things such as toad, mushrooms, flower, clear stock liquid (store), and smith DNA (smith office). majority of that is located in the forest and cave(night) in the forest. get that and report to okita and she will tell you to go to her office at night. You will need to beat the Science Minigame do so then she will tell you there 2 tonics you must make Red one for okita and Blue tonic for smith. You Must follow the direction otherwise you would fail. (Blue is Flower, Smith DNA, Chicken Stock) (Red is Toad, Mushroom, Semen) then okita will drink the tonic meant for her. and you must go to teacher lounge in the morning and put it there and talk to okita. Enjoy the stuff with okita. Ms. Ross - Art Teacher Route Requirements: * None Walkthrough # Ross will tell you to get a block of clay, it will be by door on top of a shelf. # Art Time with Ross Talk to Ross to trigger the quest of finding artpad.you must go find eve and talk to her during afternoon in school right hallway and get backpack quest. Go to Park and get the backpack and report to Eve. She will tell you to talk to chad. Do so and he will tell you to get her drawing from her locker. Do so then give the drawing to him. He will give you the art pad then you must report back to Ross, Do the Drawing. # Magazine hunts! Ross will tell you to find Magazine at library. You must talk to librarian. She will tell you she dont have it. And search around school. However go to Teacher lounge (have high intelligence), Basketball Courtyard(have high Dexterity), and Talk to kevin in cafeteria Afternoon. and go back to Ross and do those Collage. # Nude Painting Talk to Ross to get trigger for Easel breaking down due to no good budgets. You will offer to make completely new one. Go to Treehouse to get the Lumber. Then go to Garage and work on the workbench. Return back to Ross. She will tell you that the Nude Modeler decided not to do it. And you must find a new model. You must talk to judith and report back to Ross. Do the scene. # Smith Painting. After the Nude painting she will say she want to be painted and if it deemed to be good Ross wont be fired. So Ross will tell you to go get some Linens. So you must go to church and ask the nuns for some Linens. then return back. then come back after few day. Smith will be ready to be Painted. Paint her. Then Ross will send in the Paint to Contest Place. After that wait a week or so. You will talk to ross and see iwanka and ross talking. Ross will tell you to go to her office at night. Do so and enjoy! Roxxy Route Requirements: * Minimum 5 Strength * Minimum 3 Dexterity * Minimum 5 Charisma * $400 Walkthrough # Do the first day tutorial then go to sleep. # Go to the third floor of the school and find Roxxy arguing with the Teachers, go to sleep. # Go to Girl's Locker Room and you should get prompt to eavesdrop on Roxxy and her friends Becca and Missy. # Next day go to School, Eve and Kevin will tell you that Roxxy and Dexter as arguing at the Basketball Court. # Go back to School and Erik will tell you to go to the School Courtyard to talk with Coach Bridget, you then need to go to the Boys Locker Room where you can progress into a scene with Roxxy if you have 5 Charisma, go to sleep. # You should be able to trigger quest with Mrs. Bissette to help Roxxy with her homework. Go get your French Homework from your locker and return to the French Classroom and give it to Roxxy. Go to sleep. # Go to School, get confronted by Dexter, go to sleep. # Go to School, a scene with Roxxy and Mrs. Bissette should trigger, after which you should be have the Trailer Park unlocked. In the evening go to Trailer, you will meet Roxxy's cousin Clyde and her mother Crystal, after the scene go back Home, a scene with Roxxy and Debbie will trigger. Go to sleep. # Wait until next weekday. (Do stuff or just go to sleep). # Go to School, scene with Roxy and her friends will trigger. Go to the Trailer and talk with Crystal, she will tell you to speak with Clyde at the Tractor. Win the Shooting Range Minigame. Go to the Shack and find Clyde's pig Dogeek. Go back to the Trailer with Roxxy, go inside to the Trailer Bedroom. Go back to School, scene with Roxxy will trigger. Go to Sleep. # Go to the French Classroom, Eve will tell you to go to the Basketball Court. Scene with Roxxy, her friends and Dexter. Go talk to Erik, he will tell you that you can get a fake ID from "a guy" at the Pier (Pier will unlock at this point if it isn't already). Go speak with Captain Terry at the Shack at the Pierre about "Fake ID". Go back the to the French Classroom, talk to Roxxy and her friends. Go to the Mall go to the Photo Booth on the Second Floor of the Mall, get a Photo with Roxxy. Make sure you have at least $400, go talk with Captain Terry at the Pierre, scene with Roxxy, Becca and Missy will trigger (choices don't matter). Go to sleep. # Allow 3 days to pass. # Go to School on a weekday, Roxxy will ask you to take her to the Trailer. Read the message on the Trailer Door, go talk with Clyde at the Tractor. Go Home, talk with Debbie and then Roxxy about the situation (Police Station will unlock if it isn't already). Go to the Police Station, enter the Police Office (if you haven't entered it before you might need to go back in after a scene with Harold and Yumi). Speak with Harold, then talk to the Police Chief Earl, go talk with Crystal who is in the cell in the Police Basement. Go speak with Clyde about "Crystal in Prison", you need 7 Charisma to convince him to help. You need to talk to Roxxy so if it's evening go to sleep. # Talk to Roxxy at School. Talk with Clyde about "Selling Meth", talk to him agian in the Evening. He will take you to the Park, talk to Pilly who should be by the left bench opposite to Eve and her crew. Go to sleep. # Go to School and talk with Roxxy. Go to sleep. # Allow 3 days pass. # Talk to Roxxy, Missy and Becca in the French Classroom about going to the beach party on the weekend afterwards go talk to Missy and Becca at the Basketball Court, Missy will tell you to buy Goldschwagger Vodka to get on Becca's good side. Go to Captain Terry at the Pier he will give you the vodka for free. # Go to the Beach on a Saturday Afternoon, talk to Roxxy. Play the Spin the Bottle Minigame. Go to sleep. # Go to the French Class at School on a weekday, Roxxy will ask you to steal the Exams from Principal Smith's House. Go to Principal Smith's House, and look behind the painting above the desk in Smith's Bedroom which is on the second floor. Once you find the key open the desk, take the Exams from the desk. Go out the window and go to sleep. # Go to School, give the exams to Roxxy. Go to Sleep. # Go to School, Mrs. Dewitt will ask you to go to the Auditorium, you'll meet Erik along the way. Once you get to the Auditorium where you find Dexter and Becca, after Roxxy will invite you to come to the bikini contest at the Beach in the Afternoon on the weekend. Go Home and sleep. # On Saturday Afternoon go to the Beach Water and speak to Captain Terry who is on stage with Sara. Talk to Roxxy, Becca and Missy who are just right of the stage. Follow Roxxy into the Changing Room, pick up Sara's Bikini which is hanging off the stage, go give it to Roxxy in the Changing Room. Go get the Massage Oil from Beach Tower, and bringing it back to Roxxy and enjoy the scene. Go Home and sleep. # Wait until the next Weekday, go to School where Erik will talk to you and take you to the School Courtyard for Gym, Dexter will challenge you to the Pushups Minigame. This games difficulty is based on your Strength (it determines how fast your bar fills up), Strength at 1 makes it possible, 5 is recommended minimum since you're going to need it later on. Beat Dexter and go Home and sleep. # Go to School on a Weekday, agree to have dinner in the afternoon with Roxxy. Go the Trailer Park in the Afternoon, after getting rained on go into the Trailer Bedroom. Go Home and sleep. # Go to School on a Weekday, beat Dexter at the Basketball Minigame, go home and sleep. # Go to School on a Weekday, beat Dexter Fight Minigame, you will need at least 5 Strength(Lets you get the 3 hit knockout) and 3 or more Dexterity (gives you enough time to press the correct buttons). In the Evening go to the Trailer Bedroom and "Hang out" with Roxxy. Go home and Sleep. # OPTIONAL: To unlock the Crystal sex scenes, hang out with Roxxy in the evening on a weekday two more times, then on the next weekday go to the Trailer and talk with Crystal. # Go to School in the morning on a Weekday, you'll get a scene with Roxxy, and unlock further progress for the Spin the Bottle Minigame. # Go to the Beach Water in the Evening on the Weekend, play the Spin the Bottle Minigame. When the Roxxy says its the last spin SAVE, where this spin lands will give you a different scene. Reload your save and use the CTRL key (on PC) to reset the game if you landed on someone already before. # That is the end to Roxxy's story for now. Daisy Route Requirements: * You must progress Diane’s route to replace her house with the Barn. * You must also have progressed far enough on Roxxy’s route to unlock the shooting game with Clyde. AT THIS TIME DO NOT EXAMINE THE STATUE PIECES IN YOUR BACKPACK AS IT MAY CAUSE AN ISSUE WITH SAVING YOUR GAME PROGRESS. Walkthrough # Upon completion of the Barn, Annie's father will give you the bottom (legs) portion of the statue. # Talk to Clyde. Ask him about his dog. # Go to the mall. Go to Cupid. Buy Pink Beaver. # Go to Clyde. Trade him Beaver for the middle (torso) portion of the statue. # Buy the Beach House. # Enter Beach House on Thursday in the afternoon to meet Consuela (she is ONLY available on Thursday Afternoons). # Progress/Sleep until the next Thursday, and enter the Beach House in the afternoon. # Consuela gives you the top (head) portion of the statue. # Return to Diane in the Barn. View cut scene. # Ask Diane for some a sample of her milk. # Return to statue in Diane's Garden. # Progress/Sleep for a few days. # Go to the Barn. # Progress/Sleep for a few days. # Go to the Barn. Talk to everyone present about everything. # Progress/Sleep for a few days. # Visit the Barn and take care of the Garden. View interaction between Daisy and Diane. # Go to Pizzeria. Buy a pizza. Return to Barn. View the cut scene # Sleep. Go to the Barn and talk to everyone. # Sleep. Go to the Barn and view the scene regarding Daisy's flowers. # Go to Mall. Go to the Cupid store and buy Sunflowers. Return to Barn and talk to Daisy. # Sleep. Talk to Daisy. View cutscene. (Diane CANNOT be pregnant for this to occur). # Sleep. Go to Barn. Daisy's achievement and quest will be officially complete. # You can now have sex with Daisy. This will include a Minigame with the chance to get Daisy pregnant (the same as with Diane). If successful, pregnancy will evolve over several weeks until birth. After the birth, it will be another few weeks until the baby will be sent to daycare and you can resume normal activities with Daisy.